realityofthetranscendantsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Ll'ianiri Leaders
Tribal Era In the Ancient Times (see here) the Ll'ianiri were created by the Great One, and at the very beginning they didn't have an advanced government. The earliest form of Ll'ianiri authority was the Ll'ianiri Chiefdom, a tribal nation under the rule of a chief. These times were known as the Tribal Era by the Ll'ianiri, and the chiefdom system continued until the Monarchial Reforms, which saw a king rise to power. Back in the Tribal Era, the chief always chose who would be the next chief after they died, and when the chief died, the Ll'ianiri of his choice would rise to power. Ivaxum - The first ever chief of the Ll'ianiri Chiefdom. He was the one who united the Ll'ianiri into a single government. Before he came around, the Ll'ianiri were a group of smaller tribes ruled by local warlords, but he was so loved by his people than he managed to have almost every tribe unite to form the Chiefdom. Some legends say he possessed powers above that of his species, and some go as far as to say the Great One may have created him specifically to unite the Ll'ianiri. (Between Ivaxum and Trexonian, there were some other chiefs who reigned, but who are largely irrelevant to history.) 'Trexonian '- The chief of the Ll'ianiri Chiefdom during the Xiouym-Ll'ianiri War. Trexonian was known to have excellent battle plans and strategies while also developing an effective training program for army recruits, despite the nation having been completely peaceful before. Though the Xiouym invaders were generally stronger physically, the top-notch tactis of Trexonian's design, as well as the better technology of his nation, helped the Ll'ianiri outwit the Xiouym and eventually win the war, even without intervention from the Great One. For this reason, Trexonian is often revered as an ancient war hero, much like Ivaxum was. (More chiefs between Trexonian and Rinilius Vaurumi, but again, largely irrelevant.) 'Rinilius Vaurumi '- Usually known as just Vaurumi for short, Rinilius Vaurumi was the last of the Ll'ianiri chiefs, and brought upon the Monarchial Reforms which both modernized the Ll'ianiri and replaced the chiefdom system with a new hereditary monarchy. Although most Ll'ianiri supported the modernization, quite a few were against the idea of abolishing the chiefdom system. This group was known as the "Ll'ianiri Tribalists". During Vaurumi's reign as chief, back when the reforms were still in planning, tensions were rising between Tribalists and Reformists. Eventually, a brief civil war started between the Ll'ianiri. Things were quickly getting out of hand. The Great One planned to intervene in this conflict, but wasn't sure which side ÿ wanted to support. However, as legend says, the spirit of Ivaxum himself appeared, telling the Great One that he himself supported the reforms, as he believed it was time for his species to advance, as they were always meant to. The Great One agreed to support the Reformists, and ÿ and Ivaxum quickly showed up to quell the conflict. When the Tribalists learned of Ivaxum's wishes, most settled down and accepted the idea of reforms. Following this, Vaurumi finally implemented them, and established the Kingdom of Ll'ianis under the House of Vaurum. Monarchial Era (Ll'ianiri from the House of Vaurum would come and go, but most of them are, again, largely irrelevant.) 'Yamitilia Vaurumi '- Yamitilia Vaurumi, also known as the "Yam Queen", was the last of the House of Vaurum who reigned over Ll'ianis, and the last of the Ll'ianiri monarchs in general. (We will call her Yamitilia here, to avoid confusion with Rinilius Vaurumi.) Yamitilia got her nickname by inventing yams, a food she named after herself. One might think yams are from planet Earth in the first reality, but Yamitilia in fact delivered the yams to Earth in the first place, since it was during her reign that early expeditions to the first reality were initiated by the Ll'ianiri. First reality human beings are not aware of their true origin. Later in Yamitilia's reign, the Great Transcendental Republic was formed, introducing democracy to the Reality of the Transcendents. Yamitilia, as well as the Ll'ianiri civilians, quite marvelled at this idea. Yamitilia declared that upon her death, the monarchy was to end and a second set of reforms was to be implemented to turn Ll'ianis into a democracy. This was considered another advancement of Ll'ianiri society. This time, there was no major resistance to the idea of the reforms, since the Ll'ianiri knew that Ivaxum wanted their species to advance, in life or in death. So, just as proposed, the control of the monarchy was abolished when Yamitilia perished, and the Republic of Ll'ianis was declared under the same system as today, with Ezizork being elected as the first Leader. A ceremony was held during the formation of the Republic, with a feast entirely consisting of yams in Yamitilia's honour. Republic Era 'Ezizork '- Ezizork was the first democratically elected Leader of the Republic of Ll'ianis. Although he didn't do much in office, he was generally liked by the Ll'ianiri for his kind personality. Not much else is known about him. (Various unimportant leaders between Ezizork and Umoriux) 'Umoriux '- Umoriux was the Leader of Ll'ianis during the First Great War. Umoriux's tactics in the war were nowhere near perfect, and the same went for the officers he'd appointed to the military. Ll'ianiri was almost completely destroyed by insurgent groups and an economy crash following their loss in the war. Umoriux was ashamed of his failure and resigned from his position, allowing his Co-Leader, Satevian, to take power. 'Satevian '- Satevian was determined to fix the mistakes of his predecessor, and started major economic projects in Ll'ianis in an attempt to revive the economy. His advisors warned him the plans would end in failure, but surprisingly, they were wrong, and the projects actually did help the economy. He diplomatically quelled most of the insurgent groups who'd flared up during the war, afraid that cracking down on them would just cause more to rise up in anger. Satevian is widely regarded as the Leader who "took Ll'ianiri out of the void and back into the light", as said by the Ll'ianiri historian, Hivociaes, as he practically saved the nation from collapse. (Various unimportant leaders between Satevian and Oprikom.) 'Oprikom '- Oprikom is generally regarded as the worst embarassment out of any Ll'ianiri Leader. If one would think Umoriux was a failure, they haven't seen aything yet. Oprikom was a very tough and almost ironfisted leader. In his early years of leadership, he constantly made decisions akin to those of a dictator, although thankfully such decisions were blocked by the House of Ll'ianis, Senators, and the general public. Later, while he was still in office, the Second Great War began. Oprikom implemented the "Fake Invasion" plan on the Kingdom of Arcex, in an attempt to make them join their side in the war against the Gv'artlts and Knsvvs. The plan was a complete failure and resulted in Arcex joining a third side instead, further destabilizing the war. Oprikom was ridiculed and sacked by the public and the rest of the government for his idiocy, cruelty, and trickery, and the House of Ll'ianis finally impeached him. A new Leader came into power before the war ended. (Various unimportant leaders between Oprikom and Izpiykus) 'Izpiykus '- Izpiykus was the Leader of Ll'ianis shortly before and during the Fourth Great War. Prior to said war, a militia funded by the Mozxorians massacred a group of Ӂ and Ll'ianiri citizens. When the Order of Ӂ and Ll'ianis discovered the Mozxorians were behind the attack, Izpiykus was outraged, and called the Mozxorian government "a hole of complete clampongi" (meaning plural of clampongus). Later, during the war, Izpiykus broadcasted messages to Mozxorian citizens urging them to rebel against the oppressive government. There were a lot of attempts, but none succeeded due to crackdowns by the government. After the war, Izpiykus was diagnosed with a severe disease that could lead to his death, and he resigned from leadership to spend what he believed was his last years with his family. Although he was eventually cured, he still didn't return to office. This led to Olxen being elected after him. 'Olxen '- Olxen was perhaps one the most interesting Ll'ianiri Leader in recent times. A lot of controversy surrounded him. Some political authors have written in favour of his Order-Skeptic policies and views, and others have described him a "silly blongus" in the words of one critic. Olxen was known to have been very skeptical of Order of Ӂ, and supported the idea of democratic reforms in the Order (though not nearly as much as the fanatics who would establish the CTR). He also viewed Ll'ianis as having been too reliant on the Order in the past and introduced policies to make Ll'ianis more "independent" in his own words. When the communist crackdown crisis that would lead to the formation of the CTR began, and the Council of Ӂ was largely ineffective in solving it, Olxen criticized the Order and Council for this. He faced backlash by many pro-Order Ll'ianiri, but also had support from some who agreed with his views. When the CTR was officially established by Kroddoth'oggok (Kroddoth for short), thus beginning the Ӂ Civil War, Olxen refused to send aid to the Order, claiming they'd brought this upon themselves. He faced arguably the most criticism from this decision alone, with plenty of civilians and members of the government being infuriated, some claiming he was betraying their long-time ally. After the ceasefire in the Civil War was agreed upon by the Order and the CTR, Olxen was voted out, and replaced by Krykoran, a heavily pro-Order politician. 'Krykoran '- Krykoran is the current Leader of Ll'ianis since he was voted in to replace Olxen. He is a very large supporter of the Order of Ӂ and maintains very good relations with the Council. One Olxen supporter claimed him to be "just another puppet of the Order", but he's largely supported by the public and government, with minimal criticism. There are, however, quite a large faction of Ll'ianiri in favour of democratic reforms in the Order of Ӂ, though such Ll'ianiri don't necessarily support Olxen. It's likely that if the ceasefire in the Ӂ Civil War were to end and the conflict were to resume, Kyrkoran would have Ll'ianis join the war on the side of the Order. He has, in fact, prepared the military for such a thing. Only time will tell what will happen to Ll'ianis in the next stage of history.